Shelly Dulard
Shelly Dulard was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Coleen Truman in Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of a local Irish priest named Angus O'Brian in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay). Profile Shelly is a 31-year old Caucasian woman who sports blonde hair tied to a ponytail and wears green eyeshadow and red lipstick. In Easy Prey, Shelly wears a yellow denim vest over her casual shirt, wears a pink arm bracelet on her left arm, an anchor necklace on her neck, and a red anchor button on her vest's left. Apart from that, Shelly also sustains warts on her chin, and it is noted that she consumes rum, and handles hunting rifles well. In Spineless, Shelly dons a white top sporting a grease stain on the right and a four-leaf clover brooch on the left surrounded by a blood stain. Besides that, she wears a black fingerless glove on both hands covered by drips of blood, and sports a dark bruise near her left eye and also above her right breast as well as on her left arm. It is noted that she drinks beer and uses jump ropes for exercise. Role in Case(s) Shelly Dulard is a former steamboat driver who served primarily in Bayou Bleu, and then quit the job to become a bare-knuckle fighter in Inner City. Easy Prey During Amy Young's first recap near a steamboat, Shelly threw swamp litter at Amy to silence her, which was a sign of poor manners prompting Amy and the player to take a look at the steamboat for evidence leading to the arrest of Coleen's killer. When the team found a torn paper and pieced it back together to reveal diet soup, Shelly started yelling at the team (not to mention Coleen called Shelly names, Coleen had no respect towards the feelings of the Bayou's people) assuming that the team were making fun out her, but Amy was not up to Shelly's insults--Amy fined Shelly and the player took Shelly for interrogation. Shelly was not cooperative to the police and in spite of the fine Amy issued, Shelly told the team they reminded her of the victim who had no respect for the people at the Bayou at all. On the other hand, Amy thought Shelly was being discriminative in spite of Coleen's poor manners. Shelly was questioned by the team once again when the player forensically dusted a shooting target with Coleen's face in it but Shelly stated that she would have one with Amy's face real soon in which Amy countered that Coleen was offed with a hunting rifle and lambasted Shelly for her refusal to cooperate. Shelly claimed that her shooting practice didn't make her a murderer and warned that bankers like Coleen would claim that they were better than the average person, but didn't like the kind of lifestyle non-Bayou people had. Shelly made no sense to the team at all, but in spite of Shelly's defiance, she was found innocent when Steve Bundy was found guilty of manslaughter with a hunting rifle. While Frank Knight had to endeavor to bring Harvey Fitchner back to his senses, Amy had to put up with a catfight between Shelly and Vanessa Kimmel, in which Vanessa accused Shelly of stealing her bag while Shelly countered that Vanessa stole her pills. Amy and the player had to go through the trouble of calming both women down, and warned them that any further misconduct would result in an arrest. Spineless Shelly was called into interrogation for the second time after the team pieced a betting board back together. The betting board was sent to Hannah for analysis in which she was able to determine "The Sinner" as being Angus O'Brian and "Miss Piggy" being Shelly Dulard--which gave the team an interrogating reason. Shelly was happy to see the player with Frank Knight instead of Amy not to mention she enjoys fist fights as opposed to life in Bayou Bleu but Frank mentioned to Shelly her loss against Angus in which Shelly didn't want the team to talk about him in front of her face due to the humiliation of losing she had to put up with, with beliefs that murder was not the way to congratulate a fighter for winning a fight tournament. Frank didn't want the player to talk about Shelly inside the police station but given Shelly's loss, Frank and the player made a second visit to Angus's church to unravel Angus's dark secrets. Shelly was approached by the team a second time after the player pieced a signed photo of Shelly to Angus back together during the team's second visit to the fight club, in which it was unraveled that Shelly and Angus were in a relationship prior to the murder incident. Shelly demanded the team to give back the photograph but the team demanded details about Shelly's relationship with Angus. Shelly met Angus when he encouraged her to do jump rope exercises and the two fell in love during fighting practice. Although Shelly loved Angus, she claimed Angus never loved her at all in which she claimed words were all Angus needed to humiliate Shelly in the fight tournament. used to cost her the tournament in the fight club.]]The killer's attributes incriminated Shelly as the killer proving Shelly lied to the police all along. During her arrest she admitted that Angus won a fight against her (in spite of him being a priest), but admitted she refused to lose a single fight which were one of the team's findings earlier on. Shelly moved to Inner City in hopes of finding true love and a career change. Angus and Shelly fell in love and Shelly gave Angus a picture of her but in spite of Shelly's pleas not to show it to anyone, Angus disobeyed Shelly so he could rig the fight tournament held in the fight club and as a result, Angus won the fight tournament but at the cost of Shelly sustaining moments of shattered dreams and a broken heart. Shelly had no honour, so after she lost to Angus, she consumed pints of beers, grabbed a jump rope, strangled him on-sight, and filled his body with helium to finish the job. Judge Dante recognized the victim's immorality (The Honorable Dante was rumored to have witnessed Angus cheating on a lot of women years before this case) but made it clear that being cheated on didn't warrant violence. Judge Dante admitted to the court he was a victim of cyberbullying, but admitted his morality by stating what his limits as a human being was. Judge Dante also didn't like how Shelly threw garbage at Amy Young during Coleen Truman's murder investigation but alas, he issued a 20-year jail sentence for Shelly of grand homicide, in which Shelly reacted (with rage) that she never had any luck in her life. Frank felt down when he realized that he was not able to celebrate Saint Patrick's Day properly for the first time in his life due to the player's superhuman endeavor to put countless killers behind bars no matter the cost. Trivia *Shelly, Carly Lewis and Padre Rafael are thus far the only suspects from Pacific Bay who physically appeared in two different districts. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. *Being 204 pounds, Shelly is the heaviest female killer in Criminal Case. Case Appearances *Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) *Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay) SDulardProfile.png|Shelly, as she appeared in Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay). Shelly-App-14.png|Shelly, as she appeared in Spineless (Case #70, or Case #14 of Pacific Bay). C63SDulardMugshot.jpg Shelly-C14-Mugshot.jpg C70KillerJailed.png|Shelly, sentenced to 20 years in jail for the grisly murder of Angus O'Brian. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers